Spaceship Weapons
Weapons come in several size factors, these affect where the weapons may be placed. To figure out how much damage spaceship weapons do to ground targets, times the damage by 5, To figure out how much damage ground weapons do to spaceships divide the damage by 4. ¤ means power. Most weapons require this to fire. Categories of primary weapons Small (SML): Found on fighters and turrets, these weapons are fast firing but weak. They can whittle down large enemies and destroy exposed components. Average (AVG): (AVG) What you would expect to find on most ships. Standard fire rate and decent damage. Large (LRG): Can occasionally be found on smaller ships, but are often the staple weapon of frigates and secondry weapon of cruisers Huge(HGE): These beastly weapons take a long time to load and might only get a few shots off during a battle before reload. these are the main weapons seen in cruisers and battleships Enormous(ENU): These weapons are almost useless given their power consumption but God help you if you are caught in it's crosshairs. Small *Sparrow laser |1 shot a turn| 5 damage | 5 HP | 5¤| *Fontair | 2 shots a turn | 3 damage | 4 HP| 5¤| *Borra Beam | 1 shot every 5 turns| 10 Damage |7 HP| 10¤| *Pentas Micro-Driver | 1 shot every 2 turns |5HP| 8 Damage| 6¤| *Borrilas Rail gun | 1 shot every turn | 6 Damage |4HP| 6¤| Average *Horrowitz Mass Driver |1 shot every 5 turns| 10 Damage | 8 HP | 15 ¤| *Gunter gun | 5 shots every 10 turns| 6 Damage |10 HP| 20¤| *Allabaz Cannon | 1 shot every 6 turns | 14 Damage |9HP| 20¤| *Montez 7 | 1 shot every 10 turns | 20 Damage|7HP| 35¤| *Destiny Dual Laser Battery | 2 shots every turn | 7 Damage| | 10¤| Large *Midnight Owl UV Beamer | 1 shot every 10 turns | 20 Damage | 13 HP | 30 ¤| *Bonexaca 13 | 1 shot every 4 turns| 10 Damage|14 HP| 35¤| *Baltiva Neutron Gun |1 shot every 15 turns| 30 Damage|10 HP| 50¤| Huge *Roc Cannon | 1 shot every 25 turns | 40 Damage | 20 HP | 60¤| *Gaelon Mont Laser | 3 shots a turn| 6 Damage | 18 HP | 20¤| Enormous *Luna |1 day reload| 160 damage | 36 HP | constant -2¤ draw to charge| Turret bases Turret bases normally contain a number of weapons of a certain size, however it is likely not to have many large weapons to a turret. A turret takes up a weapon slot on a ship and provides a number of slots within it, never getting larger than the original slot size. Point Defence Point Defence: Automatic, no buffs, used for shooting down missles, best used in high numbers. Can track most angles. Can take up weapon or turret slots, but usually have dedicated locations. CIWS is middle ground between the Strength of Lasers and the reliabilty of Flak. *Firespitter CIWS |+4 to hit| 2¤| 5HP *Flak Gun | +2 to Hit| 0¤| 6HP *Laser PD | +6 to hit | 4¤ | 4HP *Vestige PD | +4 to hit |8¤|5HP| Can hit torpedos Munitions Missiles: Gains no buffs from weapon control or fire skill, it is all dependant on the missile. Requires a launcher of the correct size to fire. Torpedos: Torpedos can't track their targets but are incredibly fast and immune to most point defence. They are large and expensive, yet easier to dodge. The bane of capital ships. Requires a launcher of the correct size to fire. Missiles Small: *Holy Mission Anti-Ship missile|+5 to hit|+4 to dodge|8 damage *Boltavoa anti-fighter missile|+10 to hit| +0 to dodge| 5 damage *Pat Slipper-Missile| +0 to hit | +8 to dodge| 8 damage Medium: *Crusade Anti Ship Missile|+10 to hit| +4 dodge| 14 damage| *Bambi Anti-Ship Missile|+10 to hit| +0 to dodge| 2HP| 10 damage| Large *Goliath| +15 to hit| +0 to dodge| 20 Damage|3HP| Torpedos Small *Sultan Dumb Fire Torpedo | -5 to hit | 5 Damage Medium *Empire Torpedo | -1 to hit| 20 damage Large * Launchers Spinal Mounts